Love Lives
by Don't Patronize Me
Summary: Screwball story. Zutara. Zuko's motherless son. And Katara's constant watching of the little boy. Suspiscious.
1. Chapter 1

**Depressed, Departed**

**Castle of Flames:**

Zuko was depressed, angry and all those unpleasant emotions rolled up into one. He stood in his room staring out fire shaped window with it's red tinted glass when he heard the whimper of a tiny child. His child. When the war had ended 2 years ago his father had been killed and he had returned to the Fire Nation, becoming the Fire Lord and knocking some sense into his corrupted sister, Azula. But one night, a little more than a year ago he had gone out and hadn't come back till late morning. He could only guess what had happened that night, for he had been only partially conscious and knew nothing. And then a child showed up by his door with a note saying it was his. He had done some research and realized the child could have easily been concieved the night of his outing. So now he sat in his little son's room racking his brain for something about the mother.

'She couldn't be of the Fire Nation,' he thought for the thousandth time. She couldn't be, for the child's eyes were blue and most in the Fire Nation had amber or brown eyes, the occasional greenish-grey popping up here or there but almost never blue. Then he went over the two nations that could have blue eyes commonly. Air and Water. There were only four of the Air Temple, and the only female being grey of eye and a mere 7 years old. 'Out of the question,' thought Zuko again for the thousandth time, for this thought went in circles in his head all the time. So the mother must be of the Water Tribes. And seeing as the Northern Water Tribes still had huge laws about marriage, she must be from the Southern Tribes. Now he would narrow it down to the few Southern Water Tribe girls he had ever met. He knew only of one, and knew it couldn't be her and yet it seemed possible.

Zuko pushed this thought away, as he always did, once he got that far and began to write in his journal or decree laws and such. Some of the time he would distract himself with his son. Roku, was the baby's name, named for the Avatar before Aang. Zuko agreed that it fit. He walked over to his sleeping son, and sighed when he saw the innoscent little face. The little boy was a bastard, but Zuko hated calling him that so he preferred the much longer use of "Born out of love, not wedlock." But that didn't make anything better, for Zuko didn't even know his son's mother, let alone love her. Zuko sighed and said to the sleeping child, "One day soon we will find your mother, and then...then we'll go from thier."

Then a voice from the door. "Fire Lord Zuko? Are you in there," came an all to familiar voice.

"Yes, Uncle. How did you guess," asked Zuko in a monotone, but slightly humorous way.

Retired General Iroh stepped into the room. "Fire Lord," he said with mock disdain, "I have scarcely left your side since you were 14. I believe 4 years is enough to be able to guess what my nephew will do sometimes. So tell me, Young Fire Lord, why do you seem so depressed when you enter this room?"

Zuko's temper flared. "I am not depressed,"he yelled at his uncle. Zuko's fists simultaneously burst into flames. Zuko threw the fire balls with amazing force at the steel, and succeeded in creating a very black scorch mark. Zuko turned back to his uncle, trying to control his irritation.

"Very well, Fire Lord,"said General Iroh. "So your angry then?"

"How can I not be angry," Zuko yelled. "The Fire Lord's 4 month old son is a bastard! I'm ashamed and he's not even old enough to know he was shamed since he was born," Zuko stopped and added, "whenever that was."

Iroh sighed, and said, "Fire Lord, you must be content for now. Your Nation is still quite fragile in it's healing state. The people are getting used to new laws, and many are still thinking they should let your sister rule, even though the doctors say she's mentally unstable."

Zuko sighed. He knew he had to put his nation first and that he was being selfish in wanting to travel the world looking for his son's mother. "All right, Uncle. I don't need a lecture. I know the Fire Nation needs me more now then my son these days. But one day I sware I will find her," he declared.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko you do that," mused Iroh, "Now come, your wanted in the negotiation room." The Uncle and nephew walked out of the room, but Zuko didn't leave without saying a word of peace to the sleeping child.

"Silence, and the sound of water."

IIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY

**7 months later at the Southern Air Temple:**

The wind was blowing hard and fast. But not naturally of course. A 14 year-old Aang taught two students how to control the wind. "Now it's like catching a large, slippery ball. Bend your legs, spread your arms and...," Aang was carried off by an updraft of wind, then he used his glider to manuever himself back onto the ground, "your carried off," finished Aang. "Why don't you give it a try, Yuki," suggested Aang, while pointing at his female student. She looked astonished at being called upon, for normally master Aang called upon her senpai, Chui, to try new things. Yuki was 7 and had soft gray hair and eyes, which were, at the moment, wide with astonishment.

"But Master Aang," she protested in her small voice, "shoudn't Chui try new things before myself. He is older." She tryed to look as though she were being kindly, letting him have first turn, but Aang wasn't fooled.

"Come on Yuki," he said with amused laughter in his voice. "Why are you afraid? I chose you because you had the most spirit, of all the children in front of my eyes, you just need to show it more. Now go get your glider." Yuki flitted off to get her glider, as instructed. Aang sighed. Only two kids of ten villages had beheld a child with enough spirit to become an Airbender. Chui had been composured and swift as an arctic hawk, and Aang often saw him watching those creatures that resembled him. And Yuki, Yuki was different. She wanted to fly, but simply did not have the courage to do so. But Aang would give her that courage, and he wanted to see her fly.

"Aang!"

Aang turned around to see who was calling him. It was Katara. She was riding on the back of a giant blue Arctic Owl that Aang had given her for a present last year. Apparently the little chick Aang had given her was not so little anymore. The band of three saw alot less of each other nowadays but they liked to get together for birthdays and such. Katara was a Master Waterbender in the North Pole and Sokka was rebuilding the South Pole. Sokka had a flying creature as well, one of the last flying bison other than Appa, a female named Kipcha.

"Katara! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said as her bird landed. "Oh that's a good boy," she crooned to the oversized owl. "Just rest your wings mighty flier, Sukoyomaru." And the owl flew off. Aang ran up to Katara, yelling something about how he didn't know that the little chick would get so big. "It's good to see you as well." She gave the classic anime smile, and asked how he was.

"I'm fine. Yuki is getting her glider so we can see if she can catch the wind. She is really talented, but..." Aang trailed off, seeing the expression on Katara's face. He had no idea what was going on in her mind.(A/N:But the author of this fic does)But the look on her face made Aang feel like he did when he found out the monk he had been closest to had been killed by Firebenders. The hard icy feeling of loss that grips your heart and tears it apart. He was just wondering what she had lost.

She had lost part of herself. Physically and emotionally. Her child whom she'd carried for nine monthes was now the Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko may not have remembered thier night together but she did. She had seen a drunken Zuko sprawled in Fire Nation streets. She knew how much this could hurt his reputation, so she had brought him to her room at an Inn named The Flaming Night Mare. She had wanted the best for Zuko because she knew after what his father had done Zuko would try his hardest to be as little like him as possible.

She had laid him on her bed and as she had been making sure he was comfortable she fell on top of the Fire Lord. This had brought him into a state of slight consiousness, and he rolled over, trapping her underneath. His actions were unexplainable even to him. He had undressed himself all while keeping a struggling Katara underneath. It was like being raped by a zombie. o.0

But once Zuko's clothes came off Katara's struggles became less and less true. She had began to admire his trim body and eventually she gave herself up to him. And they became closer and closer until they were one.(A/N:If I may be so blunt) Katara never knew sex could be so fun, and...enchanting. Her logic was gone and she had thoroughly enjoyed this new experience. But once Zuko had fallen asleep she had redressed and left her money on the Inn bed's headboard. She was no longer a virgin.

It wasn't long after she found out she was pregnant and for 5 monthes she had become a hermit. She had given birth to her child alone and in pain. A healthy baby boy whom she had named Roku, after the Avatar before Aang. But Katara had had no intention of being a hermit forever. So she made up her mind to give the child to his father where he would live a life undaunted by the trials of her own life.

And there she had left baby Roku, barely even half a month old, in Fire Nation territory at the foot of the Fire Nation castle. It caused her heartbreak, and a feeling of loss. But when she met up with her owl, whom she had neglected for almost a year, she named him and they formed a bond of child and mother(for Sukoyomaru, for being so big was still quite young), and she felt a little less heartbreak. But there was still a gaping hole.

So she went around telling her friends that she had been training for a year in secret in the North Pole, to...how did she put it? "Harnessing the moon's power and savoring it through the day," then a quick explaination, "so my Waterbending is always at it's fullest potential."

"Umm, Katara," Aang interrupted her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied, accompanied with another classic anime smile which fools everybody, "Just glad to be here and I was thinking about all those crazy adventures we used to have with Zuko chasing after us."

"Oh,"said Aang, satisfied. Then Yuki came back dragging a glider with blue and silver markings. Personally made for her.

"Master Aang, I'm ready," she called.

"Ok," he called back, and then he turned to Katara, "Come on, let's watch Yuki try her hand at gliding."

"Okay,"said Katara. For the rest of the day she pretended to be intent on the gliding lesson. But in truth her mind was with son, and the Fire Lord.

TBC

A/N:Okay, first AtLA fic but I love the show and like to read it's fics so i wanted to write one. And don't be mad if the feelings of sex are different from the ones you feel(if your not a virgin), just blame my virginity!


	2. Inflamed Messages

_**Inflamed Messages**_

**Training Hall, three years later:**

"Nerginferginfagh," yelled a frustrated little boy. He was training to become a Firebending prodigy by the time he was five. He was almost four.

"Your trying to hard." said his father from the sidelines.

"I can get flame," argued the little boy.

"But you can't keep it?"

"No..."

"Here, let me give you a pointer," Fire Lord Zuko got up and headed toward his son. He was a menacing figure in his training clothes, let alone full on armor. He was tall, and his scar was no longer a hinderance, but a battle scar earned bravely. "Come Roku."

They headed outside and into the sun. Zuko held out his palm and as soon as the sunlight hit his palm, it burst into flame. Young Roku was amazed out how hot the flame seemed after only a few seconds of being. "It's easier," said Zuko, "if you imagine a twig burning at the center of the flame. It's more believable that way."

For an hour they practiced until Roku was satisfied with the fireball he could hurl at his father. "Was it this hard fa you, Father?" he asked.

"Even more so because my sister nor father ever believed in me. Only my Uncle Iroh did, and he wasn't really a leech till I was fourteen."

This family talk stirred soemthing in Roku's mind and him ask a question his father thought he wouldn't have to answer for at least five more years. "Father, I did ever have a mother?"

Zuko froze for a moment, but answered coolly, "I'm sure you did, but I don't remember her."

"But I want ta know who she is!"

"I don't know how that is possible." said Zuko, his patience thinning with this sensitive subject.

"Father, your the best Fire Lord in a long time! You could find my mother if you felt like it!" argued the little boy.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you've let me down! I wanna be like other kids with a mom and a dad!"

Zuko couldn't contain his temper any longer. He let his full temper out on his small son, and yelled, "Don't you understand! Your not like other children! Your the Prince of the Fire Nation! Isn't that enough for you!"

But immediately Zuko wished he hadn't done that. The little boy was trembling. He was more timid then Zuko had ever been, and didn't like yelling. The little boy, noticing he was recoiled and frightened, immediately stopped his trembling and put his foot down, literally.

"I don't like that! Your not as good as Uncle Iroh says you are," and he stormed off. Zuko felt like he'd been shot(A/N:with an arrow of course) right threw the heart. He knew the little boy did not yet understand hatred, but there was no doubt in Zuko's mind that that's what his son was feeling...towards him.

He immediately wished to undo his words, but since there was no way of doing that he would have to apologize and promise to find his son's mother. He found his son in the library, pouring out everything he was feeling to Uncle Iroh. The old man listened intentively, for it seemed he was a bit lonely, reading all day.

Retired General Iroh was now exactly five years older, for it had been five years since the end of the hundred year war. He spent most of his days drinking Ginseng Tea in the library were his only company was a strange animal who slept by the large firepalce, a kind of mixture between a dog and the kindling used to fuel fires. Iroh had named him Torch, and they were good pals. But as of now Iroh was glad to have a human to talk to.

"...and he told me I wasn't normal." finished Roku. He stood there, waiting for Iroh's slow to come reply.

"Well Prince Roku," he started slowly, "you are not normal. Your the Fire Nation's only Prince. But you do have a right to a mother. So therefore you have every reason to be angry with your father."

Zuko was stunned. He hadn't thought his uncle would vote against him. He burst into the room. "Uncle!"

"Ah, look it's the Fire Lord, come to have some quality time with his uncle." said Iroh with a senile smile on his face. "Have you yet reconsidered your own son's request?"

"Do you approve," asked Zuko tersely.

"Why yes, yes I do," answered Iroh.

"Then I guess I'd better prepare a ship," said Zuko.

"_Yes_," piped Roku excitedly.

But Uncle Iroh was to have the last word. "Ah, this will be just like old times. But before we leave I would like some more tea."

**The South Pole, three weeks later:**

"Katara!" called a twenty-one year old Sokka(A/N:pictures o.0). A now nineteen year-old Katara turned to see her brother running toward her waving a piece of paper at her. "Katara." he said again sounding breathles as though he'd just run all the way here from his home. "Katara, read..." said Sokka still trying to breath. All that cold pumping in and out of your lungs in fast succession for who knows how long it took him to get here(and the distance was quite far) had obviously taken a little tole on him.

Katara found it quite comical. She wondered why he hadn't just ridden Kipcha. While still stiffling a giggle she read the letter. It read:

_Dear Southern Water Tribes,_

_The Fire Lord summons all females, blue of the eye and between the ages of 17 and 27. He wishes no harm of any kind and simply wants you to meet the Prince of the Fire Nation. There will be refreshments and you may bring any one companion. After the meal there will be a special performance and one-on-one contact with the Prince._

_Sincerely, Retired General Iroh :D_

Katara couldn't help but laugh at the signature, but she turned serious when she saw the word _Prince_. It made her think and she really hoped she wasn't right. But before she had a chance to argue with herself further Sokka regained his breath and began to speak, rather abnoxiously.

"Isn't that crazy? Zuko had a kid! What's next? Aang gets married and flys away on Appa with a sign saying just married on Appa's tail! This insane," and Sokka began to ramble on about how insane the whole situation was. His voice was a little deeper now, and his hair was shoulder length, but his face seemed it would stay smooth forever.

"I'm going." stated Katara. Sokka was stunned.

"You can't go! It's two wierd!" exclaimed Sokka.

"I'm going, the letter says between the ages of 17 and 27 and blue of the eye. I'm both of those. I have to go." And that was that. Katara intended to go. Sokka didn't know if it was simply because she felt no fear of Zuko or because she just because she had nothing better to do.

"Well I'm going with you," he told her. Although the brother and sister were 5 years older thier personalities had barely changed.

"Of course you are," said Katara wistfully. For she wasn't thinking about her nosy brother, but of seeing her son. And the man who had taken her virginity.

TBC

A/N:Ummmmm...Cows? And...TAQUITOS! And a clown with no head! In other words I have nothing to say -.-


	3. Mints and Ushers

_**Mints and Ushers**_

**Fire Nation Comfort Ship:**

Zuko was peeking out from the curtains that separated himself and Roku from the crowd of Waterbenders. Young woman ranging from the ages he had specified. And of course fathers and older brothers who did not trust the Fire Lord. Zuko was wearing training clothes so he did not look intimidating, but Roku was wearing dress armor just for the occasion.

"Father, I don't wanna wear this. It's scratchy." whined Roku from behind. Zuko turned around to see his son with a very unhappy look on his face. The small Fire Nation armor he wore was exectly like that of full war armor as far as looks go, but it was lighter and more comfortable.

"I don't no what your talking about." said Zuko. "I've worn dress armor before and it is by far more comfortable then the full on war armor that one day you will have to wear."

This silenced Roku. The little boy went back to his room on the ship to wait until he was called to be showed in makeshift

Dining Hall where this little party was being held. And Zuko returned to his peeking out of the curtains.

After looking for about five minutes he saw some one he recognized. A scrawny young man, especially considering he was of the burly Water Tribes. Shoulder length hair in a top-knot. His face was in a pout that was still more recognizable. 'Who is he,' Zuko asked himself. It seemed to Zuko he had seen that man when he was younger. He thought about it for a bit but all he got was a picture of the Avatar. He drew a few blanks until he realized that that was were he'd seen the man. He'd been one of those Water Tribe kids helping the Avatar when he had been chasing him. 'Soppie was his name, I think, ' thought Zuko. But Zuko didn't care about "Soppie"(A/N:LMAO), he was much more interested in his sister, whose name he remembered was Katara.

She was wearing a simple blue kimono with a koi fish design. But each koi fish was made to look like either the Moon or Ocean Spirit in thier mortal forms. She looked radiant. But Zuko was able to tear his eyes away just in time for the presentation of his son to start.

**With Katara:**

Katara stood stiffly waiting for the time when they were to be seated at the very long table that was in the center of the makeshift dining hall. Everyone was walking around, having conversations, saying hello to people they recognized, all except for Sokka and Katara, both stiff as boards. She was staring at the curtain, with an intense gleam to her eye. Sokka wasn't staring at anything in particular, and just didn't look to overjoyed to be there.

Katara's eyes scanned the length of curtain that was simply strung up to separate Zuko and Roku from the Waterbenders. As her eye went up and down it's length she thought she saw a rustle of curtain and a burn mark. But it was most likely just her imagination.

"When are they gonna seat us?" asked Sokka, an annoyed look plastered all over his face. But no sooner had he said that then Iroh stepped out from behind the curtain and shuffled with some note cards that had the Fire Nation insignia on the back. Zuko came out from behind the curtain as well. He had no note cards and seemed to have little intention of saying anything. His stride was long and confident and he made many girls blush, especially Katara. This annoyed Sokka very much and he began thinking of insults he would say to the Fire Lord. But Katara, knowing what he was thinking, glared at him in warning.

"Welcome Waterbenders!" began Iroh. "My nephew and I are very pleased you haven't rejected our inventation and have made your presence here."

"You know he could have just said 'We're glad you've come'." Sokka whispered. Katara shooshed him.

"The food that will be served is a mixture of Fire Nation and Water Tribe cuisine. I hope you enjoy it, Zuko knows I did." said Iroh in a loose drunken manner. Zuko glared. "After the meal two bending masters will act out a play for you using their element. While this is commencing each of the women will be taking to talk to the Fire Prince. Now please find the usher who is spelling your name with fire. He will seat you." The old man finished with a little dramatic firebending, and went to one end of the table and sat down. Zuko took his seat at the other end while firebending ushers appearred from behind the curtain and began forming names in the air with their deadly element.

Katara found their usher and he led them to Zuko's end of the table. As they walked past the empty seats, and Katara felt uneasy. She wondered why the man led them past so many empty seats, when they could've just sat down. And befor she realized the usher was gesturing for them to sit...right next to Zuko. Katara couldn't help but feel this was more than a coincidence.

"Ummm, sir," asked Katara, "is this a mistake?"

The usher looked confused. "No Ma'am. I was simply told to bring which ever guest I pulled out of the hat to this spot."

And of course Sokka had to put his input in. "You put our names in a hat? And how did you get our names anyway?"

The usher looked frightened. "Yes, uh sir. You wrote them when you said you would be coming, sir. Many apologies. Would you like me to ask for change of seats?"

"Well actuallyYeeowch!" said Sokka before Katara quieted him with the old step on Sokka's foot and make him shut-up gag. The young usher looked thoroughly intimidated by the tough-looking Sokka, and Katara wished not to give him anymore trouble.

"...our seats are fine." she said, finishing Sokka's sentence. He regained enough breath to begin complaining, but then Iroh began to speak from the other end of the table.

"And may I have the honor of introducing Prince Roku!" he announced as a little boy stepped out from behind the curtain. Katara clapped with everyone else(except Sokka) as she looked at the little boy, her son. He wore Fire Navy armor, fitted and sized for someone 3-5 years old. Katara could tell many things were taken off to get rid of extra weight, so she concluded it was simply dress armor nothing more. The little Firebender stepped forward and Katara found herself wondering were he would sit. She looked up and down the table, realizing that there was only one free seat that happened to be right across the table from her. 'Well duh Katara, of course he'll want to sit by his father,' she scolded herself. She turned her head pretending not to notice.

"Now let the meal begin!" announced Iroh and Fire imps controlled by Firebenders from the side served the food. Sokka was trying hard to focus on glaring at Zuko, but the delicious scent of...what was it...Seal Jerky with a hint of something Sokka had never tasted. And unable to control himself Sokka grabbed everything within reach and placed it on his plate. After that was finished he returned to glaring at Zuko, who seemed sort of detached.

Katara looked up and down Zuko. He was taller and more muscular then he had been 6 years ago. His scar had shrunken it seemed, or perhaps it had just skrunken mentally. He was in tan training clothes, so as not to look intimidating Katara thought. But in an effort to not stare at him Katara put some Fire Nation Fish with Water Tribe spices on her plate and began to eat in small bites. She was eating so little and so slow she caught the attention of the young Prince.

"Miss," he said, "do you not like the food?"

Katara choked. She had tryed planning what she was going to say to her son, but all that was forgotten. Now she just stared wide eyead at the young Prince. He looked at her oddly and then returned to his food. Katar was slightly let down. Her one chance to talk to her own son was diminished in a gaping mouth and nervous heart. She opened her mouth to say something when a very pretty water tribe lady drifted toward them and planted a pretty little kiss on Roku's forehead. That caught both Zuko and Katara's question. But Roku was the first to speak.

"Excuse me miss, but why did you just do that?" he looked at her emotionlessly. However that did not stop her with her seductive smile and bright malicious blue eyes.

"Why, I'm sorry. It's just your so adorable I couldn't help myself." she said in a voice like honey laced with poison. She caressed the little boy's face and went on to say, "I can see where he gets it from though." She was now looking at Zuko. "Your quite handsome Fire Lord. I am Mika, daughter of the general of the Southern Water Tribes army."

Katara rolled her eyes. She knew Mika by reputation. She had no husband because the last one went insane with all her mind games that she played. And now she was moving in on Zuko. Katara hadn't any idea of her plan, all she knew was that it wasn't good. But luckily her plan, whatever it'd been, was foiled by a young usher saying to the crowd of Waterbenders, "Now all Waterbending ladies will go to their one on one with the great Fire Prince Roku. Would..." And Katara didn't care from that point.

For a little while more Katara picked at her food. She was thinking of what she would do when she spoke to her son. Would she confess that she was his mother or talk and leave. One, she would have more responsibilities and have to deal with Zuko. Two, she'd get off scott-free but still be plagued by her feeling of guilt. As she rolled both possibilities over in her mind someone tapped her shoulder, producing from her, a scream.

"Wha' 'appened!" mumbled Sokka through a mouthful of food. Next to Katara, Zuko was wide-eyed. Sokka glared at him. "Di' you toush my 'ister?"

Zuko answered calmly. "Yes. But to get her attention. Nothing more." The two men glared at each other for a moment more before Katara broke the silence.

"Leave the Fire Lord alone Sokka. I'm sure he just wanted to talk." Then she turned to Zuko, "Am I right Fire Lord?"

"Yes, of course."

For a moment the ingnorant parents of the young Prince stared at each other till Sokka interrupted. "You don seem to be doin' mush tokkin."

"That's because I forgot what I was going to say when you interrupted me, imbessile." sneered Zuko, accompaning it with a glare.

"I di' not intrupt you!" growled Sokka. "I was juss precting my sisser!" When Sokka talked food sprayed out his mouth and splattered Zuko who became very pissed off and started shouting insults. Sokka gladly returned

"Moron!"

"Hothead!"

"Imbessile!"

"Elephant ear!"

"I am not!"

"I beg to differ."

If Katara had kept watching she would have seen a Sokka get punched in the face, and Zuko thoroughly covered in fish and potatoes. But a young Fire nation serveant came up behind her and told her it was time to have her one on one with the Prince. Sokka probably would have protested had he known she was going off without him but he was too bloodied to pay attention.

The servant led her into a room the held just a small golden table, two chairs and a bookshelf which was abnormally bare. Roku sat at the table, looking discouraged. She couldn't wonder why, but then a thought unnatural made it's way into her head. She dearly hoped she was not right.

"Excuse me?" she said to get the young Princes attention.

Roku looked up and rolled his eyes. "Do know why I asked my father to do this?" he said in his little kid voice.

"If I guess right will you not assume?" she aked him. She hoped he understood. He was young but he'd obviously been severely learned since he was old enough to speak.

"Fire away, no pun intended."

"I you searching for your mother?"

Roku blue eyes made a transformation. They went from being depressed and pessimistic to bright and shiny. "You guessed right." he sniffled. And the little Prince burst into tears. Katara moved to comfort him but before she could get close a Fire Nation bodyguard burst into the room.

"Are you Katara?" he questioned her.

"I am."

"I'm here to inform that your brother has just been arrested and requests your presence."

A/N:dun, dun dun! Sokka, our favorite moron has gotten himself arrested. And Katara knows her son is searching for her. Will she tell?


End file.
